


[Banner] Venture My Way Into the Dark

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [63]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for "Venture My Way Into the Dark" by Aloneinthistown/SevlinRipley</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] Venture My Way Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [CCCXCV. Venture my way, into the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492333) by [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley). 



> Banner for "Venture My Way Into the Dark" by aloneinthistown/SevlinRipley.
> 
> When I choose this story two things call out to me; it was AU and it was Loki/Steve, two things that I just love. The story delivers that and much more, Aloneinthistown/SevlinRipley wrote Loki spot on, with all the angst of a teen. Seriously, if you like Au's and Steve/Loki this is a story that you must read.

  
  



End file.
